


White

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Selwyn talk, as Jaime fears that Brienne will die in childbirth with their latest addition. A Snowstorm begins and Brienne goes into labour early, leaving a heavy choice for her and Jaime to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be out ages ago for J/B Week 2015 - Colours, but I've had difficulties with my laptop, and so I haven't been able to post. So you're going to see a whole bunch of stories come out at once. There IS an added extra to this little series, which is called Rainbow, to make up for my huge lateness. (nods) I hope everyone enjoys reading.

White.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was winter when Daena was born. Jaime was worried. Winter had started two months ago. The white ravens had flown two months before that. Winter had come upon them quickly. But this time there were no white walkers. It was a hope that this winter would not be as long as the last, but no one would lay a guarantee on how long winter might be. Brienne was heavy with child. She had only been seven months along, or so the Maester said. But Brienne was worried, and desperately unsure. Jaime didn’t know why, but a melancholy had fallen over his wife.

“Jaime? What’s the matter man?” Jaime looked up to see Lord Selwyn. He was an old man. He walked with the aid of a cane, but refused to stay in a bed for too long. He was a stubborn man.

“I’m worried about Brienne.” Jaime replied honestly. Selwyn gave Jaime a dark look.

“My daughter is stronger than a thousand oxen. She’s already given you six healthy babes. My three granddaughters and three grandsons should make you doubly proud.” Selwyn said. Jaime allowed a chuckle to escape him. He knew how inordinately proud Lord Selwyn was of his grandchildren. He loved them all, doted on them and sometimes spoiled them. The children loved him in turn.

Fifteen year old Galladon had the tallness of both his parents. His blue eyes and freckles were all his mother. But Brienne would often say that Galladon had Jaime’s smile, and Jaime’s golden hair, even if it was as straight as an arrow. Galladon took his role as heir very seriously. Being the first born child, and first son, he had to learn how to properly be the heir of Tarth. So Galladon often took lessons from his grandfather about the running of Tarth, so that one day, when his Mother was far too old to do it, Galladon would be able to take over. His serious nature and clever mind made him perfect for this.

Fifteen year old Joanna, the second born, and first daughter, and Galladon’s twin, didn’t have freckles, but golden skin like her father, as well as her father’s golden, curly Lannister hair. She was beautiful in a wild way, rather than a conventional one. The features of both her parents brought into correct proportions on her. Her lips were full, her waist small, and Joanna was considered to be more than a little willowy, but even with a small bust, she was considered a true beauty. Her eyes were the same startlingly blue shade as her mother’s and her twin brother’s eyes. Joanna would often sit with her grandfather in the evenings and read to him. It made Selwyn happy, as when his wife, Brienne’s mother, had lived, she too had sat and read to him.

Thirteen year old Gerion was a great fighter. He wanted to travel to the free cities and see everything. He wanted to joust in every tourney and fight in every mêlée. Gerion looked like a proper Tarth. His eyes blue, his hair straight and the colour of pale straw, his skin freckled, and already he was as tall as his father. But he also had tanned, golden skin like his father. Brienne was sure that Gerion got his fighting skills from Jaime. Gerion was soon to go and foster in Highgarden, to squire with Loras Tyrell. He hadn’t stopped chattering away about it since he’d learned about it. Although he did not wish to leave until his new sibling was born safely. Gerion loved his family. He swore that when he was in Highgarden, he would write them so many letters that there would never be enough ravens. Selwyn often watched Gerion training with sword and mace and lance. Gerion loved to show off for his grandfather, and he hoped that one day, his grandfather would be able to see him in his first tourney, as a knight.

Eleven year old Arianne had her father’s green eyes and her mother’s pale blonde hair. She had recently told her parents that she wished to be betrothed to little Eddard Stark, the sixteen year old lord of Winterfell. Arianne was good natured, but once she made her mind up about something, she would not let it go. Jaime and Brienne had, reluctantly, discussed the matter with Bran and Rickon Stark. It wasn’t that Ned was a bad lad, but they thought Arianne too young to make such a decision yet. But they were betrothed, and when the time came, they would marry, if both parties still wished to do so. Arianne would frequently sit with her grandfather before supper, telling him of all the adventures she had had that day, and joyfully relaying her progress at searching the forest all around Evenfall Hall.

Eight year old Alysanne was inordinately quiet. She wasn’t shy, as her mother had been as a child. She was just very quiet. Her eyes were a mix, one of her mother’s blue sapphires, and one of her father’s green emeralds. Her hair was also a mix between both of her parents, golden but streaked with pale straw. Wavy, not curly or straight. Alysanne wasn’t interested in studying, but was interested in politics. She knew every house, what their sigil was, who their allies and enemies were, and which ones she needed to watch out for. Alysanne was clever, even if she hated to study with Maester Hoster.

Five year old Tyrion, looked like his father writ small, with his green eyes, golden skin and golden curls. But he was truly his Uncle’s namesake. He was a studious boy, who worked to learn everything he could. He didn’t just study politics, but everything. He even trained with his brothers and sisters, with a training sword. His skills with a weapon were not the same as his elder brothers, but his intelligence more than made up for it. Jaime often said that he hoped little Tyrion would not take after his uncle in drinking and whoring. Not because Jaime thought that Tyrion was worse for his lifestyle, but because he knew why his little brother acted the way he did. Jaime hoped that his youngest son, never felt like he wasn’t loved.  

“I know that. But...” Jaime thought about the birth of each one of his children. He had always been afraid, each and every time, that his wife would die in the birthing bed and that he would be unable to love the child left behind.

“Brienne is strong. She has always been strong. She survived the fever that took her sister Arianne. She was so tiny. She came early you see.” Selwyn said. Jaime saw that Selwyn was remembering something sad. “Arianne was still in the cradle when she died. My wife, Alysanne, she caught the same fever from our daughter. She wouldn’t leave her child’s side, to tend to her whilst she was sick. But she was heavy with child, and when she caught the fever herself, she birthed Brienne early, and because Brienne was in such close proximity to her mother once she was born, she also caught the fever. She wasn’t even a moon’s turn in age, but she was a fighter. Everyone thought she was going to die. The Sept was filled with candles for Arianne and Brienne. But her fever broke and she lived. She grew bigger and stronger and so lively. She wasn’t always so quiet Jaime.” Selwyn said. Jaime was shocked to hear that. Brienne had always seemed to shy and reserved in so many ways.

“I had always thought her to be a quiet child.” Jaime said. Selwyn smiled.

“Oh she wasn’t quiet. She ran through these corridors as much as any of her children, if not more. She dragged her own wooden sword around with her when she was old enough to hold it. Galladon made it for her.” Selwyn looked even sadder at the mention of his lost son. “He loved his little sister. When Alysanne died birthing the last babe, I named her after her mother... well... they were all each other had. Then... Galladon drowned. It broke her spirit. After that, Brienne became silent and reserved, never speaking unless spoken to and always trying to hide away in the background. You changed that. You gave her that light and happiness that she’d had so long ago. I never thanked you for it.” Selwyn said. He looked at Jaime. Jaime shook his head.

“You don’t need to thank me. Brienne brought out the best in me. She made me who I am today, and she didn’t even mean to. Maybe that’s why I’m so worried. Maybe I fear that if she were to die, that I would no longer be the good man that I’ve become.” Jaime told his goodfather. Selwyn laughed lowly, his white beard shook as he did.

“I do not believe Brienne would die in childbed, but one thing is certain. If she did die, she would want you to carry on and raise the children properly. I’m sure you know that. You wouldn’t have time to turn into the man you were before, with seven children under foot to make sure you keep on the straight and narrow.” Selwyn said. Jaime nodded his understanding. It was at that moment that Pia came running into the solar.

“M’lords!” Pia exclaimed, looking breathless and slightly pale.

“What’s wrong Pia?” Jaime asked her gently. Pia took a few deep breaths, then looked at them again.

“M’lady Brienne’s been taken to childbed.” Pia said. Jaime’s eyes were wide.

“But it’s too soon. It should be two moons turns from now.” Jaime said. He felt the blood draining away from his head, and it almost felt like he was bleeding out his life onto the ground.

“I know. That’s why I came to fetch you. The Maester sent Pod for the midwife, but...” Pia trailed off.

“What is it girl?” Selwyn asked Pia gently. He was a gruff looking man, but he had a tender heart like his daughter’s.

“She’s bleedin’ quite badly M’lord. The Maester isn’t sure if...” Pia trailed off. Jaime shook his head in disbelief.

“Why didn’t you call us sooner?” Jaime asked. Pia shook her head, in disagreement.

“We only just learned M’lord. Pod went to the stables to check on the horses. There’s a storm coming, and he wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Pia said. She took a deep breath. “M’lady was there, bleeding, not awake. The Maester said that she’d been to see him about the ravens today, and she’d have passed the stables to get back here, through the courtyard. So he thinks that M’lady heard something in the stables and went to check it out. But it was just because of the storm that’s comin’, and them bein’ scared. The Maester thinks one of the horses kicked her and that’s why she’s gone to childbed early.” Pia got out breathlessly. Both Jaime and Selwyn made their way quickly towards the chamber that Brienne had given birth to her other children in. Jaime was terrified and he could tell by the look on Selwyn’s face, that the old man was also afraid. The idea that Brienne was in a serious predicament, was not something either male wanted to think on. Jaime and Selwyn heard a blood curdling scream that Jaime immediately recognised as Brienne’s. He ran ahead and into the room, and saw Brienne lying on the bed, deathly pale. She looked at Jaime, eyes wide and fearful and full of pain. He was at her side within moments.

“Jaime.” Brienne murmured. Jaime grasped Brienne’s hand in his one good hand.

“What happened Brienne?” Jaime asked her. Brienne kept blinking, as though trying not to fall asleep.

“There was a noise... in the stable...” Brienne trailed off. “I thought that Gerion... Gerion might’ve been... in the stables... you know how he loves the horses...” Brienne managed to get out. Jaime placed a kiss on her forehead.

“What happened in the stables?” Jaime asked her softly.

“I went into the stables... one of the horses... one of the horses... were spooked and... it reared up. It kicked me... in the head and.... the stomach... I can’t remember... I can’t remember what happened afterwards.” Brienne said softly. Jaime looked at Maester Hoster. Selwyn was stood in the doorway, looking pale. Jaime noticed the amount of blood on the pure white sheets. He looked at Brienne.

“It’s going to be alright Brienne.” Jaime told her. “I’m here and I’m not leaving you.” Jaime added. Brienne allowed a weak smile to cross her face before she gritted her teeth against more pain. Selwyn came to Brienne’s other side and Jaime moved away from the bed, to allow Brienne that moment with her father. Maester Hoster inclined his head to the doorway, where he now stood. Jaime walked over, fearful of what the Maester was about to tell him.

My Lord...” The Maester started, trailing off, looking nervous about what he was about to say. Jaime remembered when Hos was just a ten year old boy, who wanted to learn everything.

“Hos, tell me what’s wrong.” Jaime said. Hos looked worriedly at Jaime.

“Lady Brienne may not survive this. She’s losing too much blood.” Hos said. Jaime felt his heart stop in his chest.

“What can be done?” Jaime asked, feeling like his heart was being ripped apart.

“There’s only one thing I can think of. I can’t guarantee the success of it. It’s a very new procedure that we’ve just started learning about in Oldtown.” Hos said warily. Jaime nodded and looked at Hos.

“What does this involve?” Jaime asked. Hos looked reluctant. “Tell me Hos. I need you to be honest.” Jaime told the Maester.

“I would have to sedate Lady Brienne, cut open her stomach and remove the baby and... and her womb. She would never have another child. But if it’s not done, she will bleed to death and she won’t be able to give birth to the child.” Hos told Jaime honestly. Jaime took a deep breath.

“If Brienne agrees then you may do what you must. I can’t agree to it without her knowing.” Jaime said. Hos nodded and made to walk over and ask Brienne. “Hos?” Jaime asked, a hand on the Maester’s shoulder. “What are her chances?” Jaime asked. Hos looked at Jaime, his eyes earnest and bright with intelligence that Jaime had seen in him when he was just a boy.

“Lady Brienne is strong. Barring any complications or infections, Lady Brienne should survive this. Her blood loss and the head wound are more of a worry to me. But... Lady Brienne is strong.” Hos said. Jaime nodded his understanding. He felt like the whole world was stilled, as he watched Hos talk to Brienne, saw Brienne nod, saw her look at him, reaching out a hand. Jaime went and took it, and took a deep breath as Selwyn left the room. Jaime would not leave. He couldn’t leave. He had to be by his wife’s side, no matter what happened. The process seemed to take _years_ in Jaime’s mind. Brienne was unconscious, not even aware of his presence, but he didn’t let go of her hand. An awful winter storm raged outside as Jaime watched the Maester work. He wasn’t sure whether to be angry or sick to his stomach when he saw Hos making the first incision. He tried not to think on it. He just looked at Brienne’s face, watched her chest rise and fall, and prayed she wouldn’t stop breathing. Jaime didn’t look until he heard the feeble whimper of a baby. He looked to see Hos handing the baby to the midwife, who started to clean the blood from the child. Jaime didn’t hear the child cry. He’d heard a brief whimper, but no crying. Jaime watched as Hos did what had to be done, and then as he sewed Brienne’s stomach closed. Jaime was still holding tightly to Brienne’s hand when he finally heard the baby start to wail. He saw Brienne was still breathing, and he finally managed to breathe a sigh of relief. Both his wife and his child were alive. At least for now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Brienne was still bedbound. The baby, a tiny girl, was still breathing. Maester Hos told Brienne and Jaime that the baby might die. She was too small and frail. Feeding her was a terrible task. Brienne was angry about being trapped in a bed, but she put that energy into trying to keep their daughter alive. Winter had become extremely cold. After the storm that happened on the day of their daughter’s birth, Jaime and Brienne both watched as the snow fell continuously. It was a constant stream of white, hitting the window with soft thumps. Jaime had not left Brienne’s side. He wouldn’t allow himself to leave her, or their daughter. When Brienne fell asleep, Maester Hos had said this would happen frequently for a while as Brienne had lost a great deal of blood during the birth and needed to regain her strength, Jaime held their tiny daughter in his arms. She could barely be cradled in just one arm, she was so tiny. The children were back and forth, visiting their mother and new sister. Brienne and Jaime had been told not to name their daughter yet. Naming her, would make the possible loss of her, harder to bear. Jaime looked at Brienne that morning, as Brienne was trying to nurse their daughter. He felt his heart break at the idea that the tiny being in his wife’s arms might well die. He didn’t know if he wanted to name her or not.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked her softly. Brienne looked at Jaime, her eyes wide and blue. “You’ve picked a name for her, haven’t you?” Jaime questioned. He knew the answer. He could tell just from looking at Brienne, that she had picked a name for their daughter. Brienne nodded. She made to open her mouth and tell him, but Jaime stopped her. He shook his head. “Don’t tell me. Not yet. Not until we know she’ll live, for certain.” Jaime said. Even to his own ears, he sounded desperate. Brienne blinked and then looked at Jaime. She smiled widely.

“Jaime, she’s nursing!” Brienne exclaimed quietly. Jaime went over to sit next to Brienne on the bed. He looked down at his tiny daughter to see that Brienne was right. The babe was nursing. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at Jaime and Brienne. They were the same blue as her mother’s. The pale straw dusting of hair on top of her head looked almost white. She was wrapped in a white, thick blanket that had, at one time, belonged to her mother. Brienne had been a winter child herself. Jaime couldn’t help but feel relief, at seeing his tiny daughter nursing.

“Is she nursing?” Jaime and Brienne looked up at Maester Hos.

“She is.” Brienne said proudly, looking at Hos, before looking back down at their daughter.

“That’s a good sign. If she’s nursing by herself, it’s a good sign that she’ll survive. The next few weeks will be the telling factor. If she gains weight and health then I’ll be able to make a better diagnosis.” Hos said. Jaime and Brienne both nodded at the Maester. Jaime was just glad that the baby seemed to be a fighter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A month after the birth of their daughter, Brienne was much better. She still suffered from fatigue, but she was able to actually get out of bed, and return to her old chambers with Jaime. The baby came with them. Brienne would keep the baby in the bed with her whilst she was awake, and while they slept, their daughter was in a cradle that was near the fire. It was close enough to make sure their small baby was kept warm, but far enough away that the cradle couldn’t catch aflame. Maester Hos had finally, today, said that their daughter was very likely to live. That evening, after Brienne had put their little daughter in her cradle, Jaime came to stand by Brienne’s side.

“So, what’s her name?” Jaime asked his wife. He knew his wife had given their child a name. They’d been told that naming her would be unwise until they were sure she would live, but Brienne would never have left their daughter without a name. Brienne smiled.

“Daena. After Daena the Defiant. She never stopped fighting and was stubborn as a mule. I thought Daena was the perfect name for her.” Brienne said softly. Jaime wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Yes. That’s perfect.” Jaime said softly. They looked down into the cradle at their tiny daughter. She was still small, but she was growing, gaining weight, eating well. She was small but strong, and Jaime and Brienne could not imagine a life without her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you've reached the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. (nods)


End file.
